List of Game Genie and GameShark codes
Posted here are Game Genie and GameShark codes for every video game on this site. The origin of Game Genie codes dates back to October 31, 1997, about half a month after the release of NES ROMs. The pattern will go like this: A, P, Z, L, G, I, T then Y. After that, the last vowel will be E, and the first letter goes back to A to repeat the pattern. Then the second letter "E" in the code will go like this: E, O, X, U, K, S, V then N. Those are the only 16 letters that are valid for Game Genie codes. Donkey Kong *'SXNGOZVG:' Infinite lives *'_ENKNPLA:' Start with 1-7 lives *'_ENKNPLE:' Start with 8-15 lives Donkey Kong Jr. *'SZZGTP:' Infinite lives *'_ATLST:' Start with 1-7 lives *'_ATLSV:' Start with 8-15 lives *'AEKGAUIA: '''Controllable jump *'EAVGVIAG: Faster single vine climbing *'PAXIPAIA: '''Can fall onto platforms Donkey Kong Classics *'SXYAOP: Infinite lives *'_ETANA:' Start with 1-7 lives *'_ETANE: '''Start with 8-15 lives *'AEVAVSIA:' Controllable jump *'EAKOLSLG: Keep hammer for longer Mario Bros. *'''SXTIEG: Infinite lives *'_AISPL:' Start with 1-8 lives *'_AISPU:' Start with 9-16 lives Donkey Kong 3 *'SZNKOPVI:' Infinite lives *'AEEGITLA: '''Start with the maximum number of lives! *'_EEGITLA:' Start with 1-7 lives *'_EEGITLE:' Start with 8-15 lives *'ZEKKGYEE:' Reduce the time for pros *'ZAOSZAPA: Normal spray more powerful *'''ZLOSLAAA: Normal spray longer *'AASSYPPA:' Spray cuts through baddies *'AAKVZALL:' Normal bees explode *'TEXKVGLA:' Stanley speeds up Super Mario Bros. *'_ATOZA: '''Start with 1-8 lives for both players *'_ATOZE:' Start with 9-16 lives for both players *'_PTOZA:' Start with 17-24 lives for both players *'_PTOZE:' Start with 25-32 lives for both players *'_ATOLE: Luigi begins with 3 lives, but Mario only with 1 (sometimes, the game may also not load) *'VATOLE: '''Only Mario begins with 8 lives, Luigi remains with 3 lives *'SXIOPO: Infinite lives *'SSASSA: '''You are invincible to all enemies *'YSAOPE + YEAOZA: Start at World 0-1 *'''VGYOKK: The timer starts at 900 seconds Super Mario Bros. 2 *'SZNESXVK:' Infinite lives *'GZELVXSE:' Infinite life meter *'PEEPUZAG + IUEPSZAA + TEEPVZPA:' Start on World 2 *'ZEEPUZAG + IUEPSZAA + TEEPVZPA: '''Start on World 3 *'LEEPUZAG + IUEPSZAA + TEEPVZPA:' Start on World 4 *'GEEPUZAG + IUEPSZAA + TEEPVZPA:' Start on World 5 *'IEEPUZAG + IUEPSZAA + TEEPVZPA: Start on World 6 *'''TEEPUZAG + IUEPSZAA + TEEPVZPA: Start on World 7 Super Mario Bros. 3 *'SLXPLOVS:' Infinite lives *'_EKPTZGA:' 1-8 lives after continue *'_EKPTZGE:' 9-16 lives after continue *'_OKPTZGA:' 17-24 lives after continue *'_OKPTZGE:' 25-32 lives after continue (and so on) *'PEUZUGAA:' Start on World 2 *'ZEUZUGAA:' Start on World 3 *'LEUZUGAA:' Start on World 4 *'GEUZUGAA:' Start on World 5 *'IEUZUGAA:' Start on World 6 *'TEUZUGAA:' Start on World 7 *'YEUZUGAA:' Start on World 8 Kirby's Adventure *'_EVXIYGA:' Start with 1-8 lives *'_EVXIYGE:' Start with 9-16 lives *'_OVXIYGA:' Start with 17-24 lives *'_OVXIYGE:' Start with 25-32 lives *'SZEPSVSE:' Infinite energy Super Mario 64 *'81250900 1000: '''Walk on lava Diddy Kong Racing *'801269C0 0000: Player 1 always uses the Car. *'801269C0 0001: '''Player 1 always uses the Hovercraft. *'801269C0 0002: 'Player 1 always uses the Plane. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *'012063C1 - Start at World 9-1 (Test level in Original 1985) *'012163C1' - Start at World 9-2 *'012263C1' - Start at World 9-3 *'012363C1' - Start at World 9-4 *'012463C1' - Start at World A-1 *'012563C1' - Start at World A-2 *'012663C1' - Start at World A-3 *'012763C1' - Start at World A-4 *'012863C1' - Start at World B-1 *'012963C1' - Start at World B-2 *'012A63C1' - Start at World B-3 *'012B63C1' - Start at World B-4 *'012C63C1' - Start at World C-1 *'012D63C1' - Start at World C-2 *'012E63C1' - Start at World C-3 *'012F63C1' - Start at World C-4 *'013063C1' - Start at World D-1 *'013163C1' - Start at World D-2 *'013263C1' - Start at World D-3 *'013363C1' - Start at World D-4 Anything within 34 or later in the third and fourth digits of "01xx63C1" will start at bonus rooms or later areas of the levels. Paper Mario *'800740A2 0001:' Play as Princess Peach *'800740A2 0005:' Play as Princess Peach with Parasol WARNING: ''' While you're playing as Peach, the game will lose a lot of abilities, such as pausing the game, and pressing the A Button to jump. Plus, if this code is left turned on, the game will freeze if you make Peach try to slide down a hill, land on a trampoline, fight a certain enemy, etc., over the fact that there aren't as many sprites for Peach than there are for Mario in the entire game. To play as Mario in the intermission scenes as well, turn on the code '''800740A2 0000. Category:Nintendo